Ember of a Flame :: Rewritten
by xXx Mirage xXx
Summary: With Voldemort dead & baby Harry in the hands of his Uncle and Aunt, Albus returns to the Potter household, wondering what had happened to the daughter of the Potter's who's body hadn't been found. Rated M for later chapters! Warn: Rape, abuse, & torture.
1. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, he hand his series belong to J.k. Rowling. I don't even own a few of the characters I plan to bring in, as they belong to my friend Myles Darkwood. [aka Blackwingedkitten aka KazumaKitten aka Lex]

**Author:** xXxMiragexXx

**Rating:** M / R

**Warning:** Violence, Strong Language, Blood, Gore, Torture, Murder, Rape, Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Non-con, Mind control/warping, BDSM, underage.

**Summery:** With Voldemort dead, and the one year old Harry Potter nestled in the hands of his Uncle and Aunt in Little Whingeing, Albus returns to the steps of the Potter house hold, wondering what had happened to the daughter of the Potter's who's body hadn't been discovered at the scene of the crime. Was she dead? Or was she kidnapped? What cards of Fate were dictated upon the girl?

Ever waffleing this piece of fan fiction starts out light, however with time realizations always darken outlooks. It will end up a very dark fic.

**A/N:** Well this is it. My very first work of fanfiction has begun the process of being rewritten and reposted here on fanfic. I'm actually very happy to be able to bring it to it's conclusion, especially now that the Harry Potter Series itself has reached it's end. [much to my displeasure]

I hope that you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it thus far.

I would also like to say that imput into future events would be welcomed with open arms, and any question's given will be answered. If not by me, then by future chapters as they are added.

Recent events have left me with a large hunk of time, later down the road, that is missing ideas to push forward the plot, and so any ideas when I draw closer to those events would be lovely.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ember of a Flame :: Rewritten<span>_

_Chapter 1 :: Trick-Or-Treat_

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Where have you gone?_

_Fallen from your nest,_

_When your first flight went so very, very wrong?_

It was so simple… just one goal…. one kill… but it had gone awry…. She couldn't do it… she just couldn't… She couldn't bring herself to kill the one person she had wanted to be with since her childhood, the person whom she tried to look after when she was able to sneak away from home. She couldn't do it, not even when it was ordered. She couldn't kill him, even while the spell upon her was in place… She couldn't kill him… she couldn't kill her baby brother.

Krystal felt the breeze flowing through her hair as she stood on the edge of a stone balcony. She had to make everything stop, her feelings did nothing but cause her pain. All that she had to do was take one more step and it would be over. The pain, the hurt, it would all have vanished, nothing more than a long forgotten memory, no longer would she be a toy, the source of amusement of the pure-blooded ranks. She would be free, able to spread her tiny wings and soar.

Freedom would come, the kind of freedom that came with the feeling of wind. The breeze flowing through her light ginger hair, that for so long had been dyed black and shimmering emerald eyes, that had been hidden by a deep blue, would be relaxed, closed lightly as she enjoyed the flight. That was all that the young woman wanted now, to be free.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been a long night of going trick-or-treating with their god-fathers, and Remus was quite happy for it to be over. The night had started out interesting to say the least. All Hallows Eve, a night where if one were to dress in the robes of a wizard, you would blend in as if you were nothing. For this the werewolf was thankful. He and Sirius had gone to the residence of their dear friends Lily and James so that they may take their children out for a night of fun, seeing as the two parents were on the top of the Dark Lord's hit list; they couldn't bring the children out themselves. Their secret hiding place was so well kept that their children had been able to live hidden away from the world, out of the eyes of the Death Eaters that wanted their parent's as well as young Harry destroyed.

Lily had been pitching a fit about letting Harry go out with the two men with the world in the current state that it was in. However James spent the better half of a week trying to convince her it would be fine. Their argument concluding in the idea that if young D'artagnan, as well as his parents, Albus and Minerva, went with the group, then they would be safe for the night. After all, how bad could it be if the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world went trick-or-treating with three children and 3 other adults in a mainly muggle neighborhood that was nearby? [Since of course going door to door in Godrics Hollow itself, a mainly wizarding community, would be ridiculous.] Though in all actuality it would be 4 other adults, however one of them, the Potter children's 'uncle' as he was known by, preferred to keep a low profile sticking to transforming himself into the shape of a black cat, known to the children as 'Damian', in order to keep a protective eye on the two and keep them safe guarded from any possible Death Eaters who might attack them, two in particular came to mind, yet he planned to keep them out of his mind, at least for this night.

This night was Harry's first Halloween, well the first that he would be dressed up for. Lily had made him an adorable Pumpkin costume that she thought made her son look like the most precious one-year-old she had ever seen. Though little baby Harry didn't seemed as thrilled as his mother did with the idea of him looking like a round orange basket ball, and was fidgeting and whining from the moment she brought him out into the small living room in the costume. Unlike her brother, young Krystal was thrilled to be going out for the evening. She was skipping about gleefully in her little 'witch' costume waving a small stick about pretending it was her magic wand. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but James was thoroughly confused at the costume. After all unlike his muggle-born wife, he had been raised without the idea dressing up like something he already was. After all, why would a wizard or witch dress as one for a holiday where the point was to dress as something that wasn't anything like who you truly were? Some things he still didn't understand. He still found that it was still amusing nonetheless to see his daughter so giggly and happy to be going out. That was until she started whining about those who were going to come with them on their exploits being late, and that she wanted to get going already.

"Krystal, honey calm down, they'll be here any minute. Minerva is probably just trying to finish up getting Dart into his costume, and Sirius is probably still attempting to make Moony wear one, even though Moony has sworn to Merlin up and down that he would never be caught dead in one." James spoke trying to calm the impatient five-year-old, laughing a little at the last comment he had made. It was true after all, no matter how many times Sirius tried, Remus refused to ever wear a costume on Halloween.

"But I want Dart to be here noooooaaaaawwwwww!" the little girl whined back as she grew more impatient for her friend to arrive.

"Well you have to waaaaaaiiit!" he replied mocking the girl to get her to stop with a large grin on his face. Krystal didn't like the idea of being made fun of by her father and so quieted down, a most unfitting pout upon her lips. James just sighed, there was no pleasing the young girl when she had a thought in her head; he hoped that as she got older she would grow out of it.

Not even ten minutes later two knocks came to the door, followed by a third knock precisely seven seconds after the first two that sounded more as though someone had banged the side of their fist against the door rather than a knock with one's knuckles as the first two had been. "Ah that would be Sirus and Remus." Lily chimed as she walked towards the door with her little pumpkin in tow. James though was still apprehensive, and had his wand in hand as his wife opened the door to his friends. "You two are late you know." she scolded them with a kind smile, "Krystal has become quite impatient because of you two." She added as she led the pair into the living room.

Surprising to the lot of them, Remus was actually in costume this year, the werewolf was in pirate garb, and his counterpart, Sirius, was dress as a werewolf in Moony's stead, much to Moony's displeasure. "Arrrg me hearty's!" Remus greeted James as well as Lily. "We be here to take the fair prince and young maiden that be in yur possession." He added scooping up little Krystal in his arms, hearing her god-father speak in such an unfitting manner was amusing and she was already giggling up a storm. James laughed aloud as well.

"Remy Remy! You're so silly! I'm no princess this year! Im'a witch!" Krystal replied simply. Sirius, just as James had been, was confused by the girl's words. Remus however understood without batting an eyelash.

"I see I see! You're pretending to be a big strong witch just like how your mother is!" he replied with a smile as he held the little girl up over his head before leaning up to blow her stomach. He planned on spoiling her while he still could, for soon she would be too old to be lifted up, and given piggy back rides to, though considering she was still small for her age, that might actually be quite a while.

The simple response he got back was "Yup! Just like Mama! I'm going to be just like Mama and Papa when I grow up!" the proud parents just beamed at the girl as she said that, meanwhile Sirius had snuck over to Lily's side to start a game of peek-a-boo with his Godson, young Harry became quite enthralled by the game of wondering where his disappearing godfather was going.

After Lily handed her son over to Sirius she headed back up to his room to get a baby bag ready for the group to take with them, leaving little Harry with his God father. "You know Harry… being dressed like a pumpkin makes you look like a big basket ball… I think you would look cuter as a puppy." he pondered aloud as he looked at the little baby who looked like a basket ball more than a pumpkin. Sadly for him, the moment he tried to take off the little hat that smothered the little tuft of black on the boy's head, Harry started balling and crying and screaming and squirming. "AHHHH! REMUS HELP! I BROKE HIM!" came from Sirus at such a reaction from little Harry. The grown man sounded positively frantic, now just what had he done wrong to make Harry wail?

To this Remus just sighed and sat Krystal down and walked over to the two, while James had just fallen out of his chair in a fit of laughter. "Sirius… what did you do now?" Remus muttered under his breath as he sat down next to the man and took the little boy away from Sirius and into his own arms. Both men became surprised by the reaction Harry had to being taken from Sirus. The little boy instantly had become silent and content again.

"Remus… how did you do that?" Sirius questioned with awe in his voice, as if there was some sort of magic trick behind how he made the boy calm down.

Remus however had been just as stunned "I… guess he just likes me better than you?" sputtered out, however Sirius just saw this as a challenge. He gently tried to pick Harry up again and put him on his lap. The moment he was taken from Remus however Harry started crying again, making Sirius flustered and upset that his god son apparently didn't like being held by him right now. Remus picked Harry back up, taking him from Sirius, and gently bouncing him on his lap to keep the little boy content as Sirius began to pout and of course the boy's father had just been laughing at the entire spectacle.

Sometime during the scene, as the group still waited for the Dumbledore's to arrive, Lukas, or rather the little black cat Damian, found his way down stairs from Krystal's room where he was napping. "Dammy! Dammy! Dammy's awake!" Krystal cheered as she ran over to her uncle and pick the cat up, or at least attempt to as Lukas was a large fully grown cat, while Krystal, well she was still very small for her age. After a short minute she had to put him back down, when she did she received a thankful lick to her cheek. Lukas loved his niece to bits, but when she tired to pick him up all the time it was quite uncomfortable for him. "Your coming with us tonight right Dammy?" she asked the cat only to receive a nod, to which she squealed happily.

Another two knocks came from the door, followed by a third pound promptly seven seconds later. "Well that would be Minerva and Albus, time to get going everyone." She said mainly to try and obtain Remus' attention, which was still focused on doting over Harry, who was now sitting on the werewolf's lap bouncing up and down on his leg. Lily slowly opened the door; James once again had his wand at the ready, only to pocket it as soon as the elder wizard as well as his wife and son entered in to their household. "Good evening Albus, Minerva." She greeted to each of them. Albus was dressed in an Auror uniform, with what appeared to be an aging charm placed upon him to reverse his age around that of someone in their late forties, his hair was a bloody, yet slightly rusted red, and he was clean shaven, save a small bit of red scruff on his chin, and his eyes were still just as bright of a blue as they always were. Lily almost hadn't recognized the man if it weren't for the fact that he had come along with an annoyed D'artagnan, who was dressed up as a Musketeer, just like his name sake. As well as, Minerva who was only wearing a pair of cat ears to be her costume. "And hello to you Dart! My don't you look handsome!" She complemented the young boy, as he did look very dapper in the large feathered hat.

A small mumbling could be heard in response from Dart, but no clear words. He wasn't as happy as his mother and Lily were for him to be wearing the costume, after all who would want to dress as a musketeer if they were already named after one? To the young seven year old it was actually embarrassing.

Krystal had yet to notice the newcomers arrive as she was to busy playing with her uncle, rubbing his belly as the cat sprawled out on the floor purring loudly. Sirius however crept up behind the girl and poked her shoulder then when she looked up, pointed towards the door, a mischievous look on his face, he knew the moment she saw Albus and Dart she'd squeal in happiness. Which she did before running from Luke who looked unhappily up at Sirius, he may have not liked when Krystal picked him up, but the man did still enjoy getting belly rubs when he was in this form. Sirius just shook his head and took over where Krystal had left off making Luke a happy cat once more.

"Dumbly! Dart!" Was all that could be heard before one large hat went flying upwards and D'artagnan found himself to be quite good friends with the floor while being tackle-hugged by little Krystal who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey… Kry…" He muttered through the carpeting. "I see… that you've… missed me?" though that was an understatement. She hadn't seen D'artagnan in almost two months now. He lived at Hogwarts with his parents, which meant during the school year she couldn't see him unless it was a special occasion like this.

"Uh-huh! I missed you lots!" she said enthusiastically as she snuggled her cheek up into his costume, by this point the shy young boy was a bright shade of red. He tried to look up to his father for some assistance, which he was happily received when he felt the weight lifted off of him as Albus picked up Krystal and held her for a moment. "Dumbly!" the small ginger cried happily as she hugged him around the neck. "You look all different with your fluffy beard gone." she commented noticing the difference, but she had recognized those same unmistakable blue eyes.

The elder man gently swept a hand through the small girl's hair and gave a light chuckle, "Yes but it will only be gone for this night, and this alone." he explained. He wouldn't give an overly complicated answer, as it would only confuse her, but there were some magic's that he knew that would allow him to have such temporary, yet drastic changes.

This answer seemed to suffice to the small girl as she just smiled and nodded, "Good 'cause I like your beard!" she replied as the group began to head to the door. Remus with Harry in his arms, Albus with Krystal in his, Sirius holding Luke, just because he could, and Minerva and D'artagnan following behind. Lily and James waved the group off after giving Remus the baby bag, and the kids their trick or treat bags. Harry's of course was very tiny, since his two parents didn't plan on letting him eat any of it in the first place since he was still too young.

It was a long night, a wonderful night, but a long one. Even if it was all said and done by eight-o-clock, that didn't include the three hours that Krystal and Dart spent on the living room floor trading candy, while the adults conversed about the most random things, staring at Quidditch and which team was best then going to the more recent events of the war, while the children were distracted, then ending with an argument between James and Sirius over when and whom would be teaching Harry how to fly a broom. Of course the argument ended when Lily smacked them both upside the head and outright told them that Harry wasn't to set foot on a real broom until he was at Hogwarts, not really counting the mini-broom that Sirus had given the boy for his birthday, though she hadn't let Harry play with that gift since that day of running about chasing the small child on the broom. Both men were disappointed, but knew better then to pick a fight with Lily, for that was a fight that no one could win.

Soon though it was time for the group to depart. They left in groups of three. Albus, Minerva, as well as D'artangan were the first to depart, much to Krystal's displeasure, and slight tantrum, that her father soon quelled by pulling the girl into his arms. Then left the group of Remus and Sirius twenty-four minutes after the first group, Lukas however left with them, it was rarely ever that he spent the night, weather it be human or in cat form. The family was used to this and so even Krystal didn't make a fuss of the cat taking his leave, to her, he was just a cat that came and go as he pleased. She was to young to really understand that the cat and her uncle were one and the same person just yet.

With the group gone came the next challenge of the night. Getting both siblings out of their costumes and getting them tucked away into bed. This was also something that couldn't be done with out one, the other, or perhaps both throwing a fit. Lily took charge of Harry whom she got changed and into his pajamas without much of a fuss. Then laid down into his bassinet, where the boy yawned as he was pulled off to dream land. The day had tuckered the one-year old out, so many people, so many places, so much walking, that he didn't have to do. "There's a good boy Harry," Lily spoke softly as she tucked the boy in. "Sleep well, and sweet dreams, love." she added a kiss to the top of her boy's head before heading back down stairs to see how her husband was fairing with their daughter.

Before the Lily was even able to reach the foot of the steps she heard a shout from James. "Lily! Take Harry and Run!" could be heard shouted up at her, as she made it half way down the stair case, something was wrong, she wanted to go down and be right alongside her husband, but the commanding tone in his voice made a fearful thought come to her mind. Tonight, what the couple had feared most was coming to pass.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was baring down their doorstep. And down stairs, James and Krystal were trapped in the thick of it. Quickly Lily hurried back up the steps to Harry, leaving her husband and daughter down in the fray. Long ago they had made this decision. Whomever was able to, would leave the other in order to protect their little boy, their little boy who was meant to one day defeat the Dark Lord, and save the wizarding world. In this case though, it also meant leaving their daughter behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it, that would be the end of the first chapter. It's not as long as I originally intended, but I broke chapter one apart and only the first third of it was put into being the first chapter. The rest will become the second chapter, which I hope to post next week, lest things happen to obstruct my posting.

Just a little note: That poem at the beginning is a bit of my own work, and I think it sums up the majority of the plot. Though I hope to make more little diddys like that at the beginning of each chapter to imply what kind of turns might occur in that particular chapter.

Until next time,

~Mira


	2. What is Left

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, he hand his series belong to J.k. Rowling. I don't even own a few of the characters I plan to bring in, as they belong to my friend Myles Darkwood.

**Author:** xXxMiragexXx

**Rating:** M / R

**Warning:** Violence, Strong Language, Blood, Gore, Torture, Murder, Rape, Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Non-con, Mind control/warping, BDSM, underage, implied self mutilation as well as attempted suicide.

**Summery: **[See chapter 1]

**A/N: **Well here we go. This is chapter 2, well technically the second half of chapter 1, but who need's to worry over the details? I don't have much to say today, since I'm dead tired.

If anyone has a question or two, feel free to ask. I'm more than happy to give a few answers and explanations.

I'd also like to say that I can't wait to get further along in the story, I mean writing pure fluff is nice from time to time, but I really want to get down to what happens later. It's so much more fun to write about, and it's so much easier to go into greater lengths of detail. However Krystal's childhood is important since it brings her connections into light, and such, so oh well.

**Edit:** This chapter has been updated! Re-read to see what was changed!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 :: What is left<span>

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Let's play hide and seek._

_It's time, go and hide,_

_I promise not to peek._

That Bitch! That Cunt! How dare that _toy _go and try and break _itself_? He had been so good to _it_. He had loved _it_, let others love _it, _he took care of _it_, even letting _it _have the freedom to serve their Lord when _it _was requested to do something for their lord and for what? For him to find _it _standing on the ledge of the balcony to the room the he let _it _sleep in!

That was the end, no more freedoms. No more liberties. No more being lenient on the _toy_. He had thought that _it _had learned _its _lesson the first time he had to break _it_, but now but now without a doubt Helix was certain that _it _deserved nothing. Not even to be addressed as a human.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

One Albus Dumbledore stood pacing in his office. Not once did it cross his mind that the night that they took the children out, could have ever lead to such a tragic event. The Potters were dead, all save Harry. That was what the Daily Prophet told that morning, the day was filled with celebrations of the Dark Lord's supposed death. Albus however wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure of much at that moment. Krystal's birth had been something that had been hidden from the ministry by decision of himself and the Potter's. Though now that decision was coming to haunt him. The girl in question was missing. And the silently fuming man that came walking his office was a reminder of this.

Lukas had come the moment he had heard the news, he wouldn't have even known about what had happened if he hadn't walked by a news stand that had a few copies of the Prophet. He was positively furious. Not only was his niece not listed among those found at the small home, but Albus hadn't had the common sense to tell him that the incident had happened.

Purchasing a copy of the Prophet himself, he went to see his old friend to see what had held up the news reaching him. It was fairly easy for Lukas to slip into the castle and then to Albus' office undetected. He wanted to keep his emotions contained, for the moment. He simply walked into the headmaster's office and slammed the prophet down in front of the aged man, who had sat down, a moment break from his pacing. "Why didn't you tell me." it was more of a demand than a question. Lukas wanted to know, and he wanted to know now.

At the small growl the dark haired man gave, Albus looked up at the man and spoke. "Lukas… I've been busy, a lot of things have needed my attention."

"Why didn't you tell me." was the response he got back. "You would think that Lily and James' death, as well as my niece not being mentioned would be something you would tell me right away." His voice was hard and sharp but it was filled mostly with worry and concern. "Tell me everything…." he spoke with an almost pleading voice. So Albus told him everything that he knew of what happened that night, everything he had been told by the Ministry who had been the ones to look over the crime scene. "We… have to find her…" he was beginning to get a little chocked up after being told that Krystal really was missing.

Lily and James were dead, that was bad enough, but now with Krystal missing he was ready to punch something. Now wasn't a time to dwell on the dead, he could grieve and mourn later. Harry… Harry was safe at the Ministry, being looked over by the aurors, the healers, and the minister himself who wanted to know how the boy had lived through the killing curse. And the boy would remain safe, Lukas knew that much. He would be taken to live with his Uncle and Aunt later that night. It wasn't much, but it was all that he was told on the matter.

Right now the only one who needed to be worried over was the missing girl. Lukas was shaking in worry. When he had been told the story of how Albus and the Potters had decided to keep her birth a secret from the Ministry he had become enraged. However he understood why they had done it there was no doubt on that. What aggravated him was that Albus wasn't even trying to find her by the looks of it. He was the Potter's friend, yet was just… pacing damn it! Of all the things he could be doing to try and find the girl, he had just gotten out of his chair and was just pacing! He had known Albus for a long time, he knew that pacing meant that he was thinking; he knew it meant he was trying to work out some sort of plan, but it didn't make Lukas feel better. He wanted action being done.

Walking over to a nearby wall he leaned against it, taking long, slow, deep breaths to try and calm himself. He had to calm down, and back off. Albus didn't' need the added pressure. After a long moment he spoke, he wanted to know what Albus had been doing. "So… if you've been trying to find her then tell me Al, what have you done? I don't see the Order scrambling about looking for her. I don't see any Aurors out and about. So tell me Albus just what have you done to try and find her?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but underlying panic was still there, making him snap a little more than he normally would.

"I've been thinking… and waiting." Luke was about ready to blow a gasket if it wasn't for the aged wizard continuing his thoughts. "I tried to fire call Sirius the moment I heard the news. He wasn't at the office yet this morning. And when I called again, they stated that he had called in sick, in mourning actually. They didn't blame him after the death of his friends. Also," he stated before Lukas could try and add any input, "I tried fire calling his home, but no one would answer." Lukas knew that Sirius worked as an auror and the fact that he called in sick wasn't a shock considering things. But was he really so depressed that he wouldn't answer a fire call? Especially a call from Albus?

Sirius was the best tracker in the group as well, next to Mad-Eye and McKinnon, however neither of the latter knew of Krystal's existence, and McKinnon had been killed quite a while ago. For now the two men were out of luck. Just the thought of having to sit and wait left an unsettling feeling in the pit of Lukas' stomach.

"Damn it all…" Was Lukas' reply, he tilted his head back and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "Did you go to their house yourself to look for her?" He knew he couldn't go back out right now. The ministry was probably sending Aurors everywhere to try and round up what was left of Voldemort's followers, Lukas couldn't go out in that mess. He was surprised that he hadn't been spotted on the way to Hogwart's now that he knew what was going on. Albus looked away. He had been busy most of that morning. Between making arrangement's for Harry, and trying to get in touch with the stubborn man of Black, he hadn't had time to go himself. "You have to. She could still be there somewhere in the mess." Albus just gave Lukas a nod, he knew he had to go there himself; he would do so later, with the man he had been trying to contact or without. But for now getting Harry to the Dursley's came first.

Lukas approached the aged man as he for the second time took a seat behind his desk, rubbing his temples. "Here…" he spoke, reaching over softly and replacing, Albus' fingertips with his own. "Albus… My friend… Just tell me what I can do to help…." His voice was shaking, but he tried to remain composed, or at least, tried to do so.

"That… Lukas you can do that… that would be quiet wonderful…" was all the reply he was given in response to the man rubbing his temples for him. Everything happening had Albus being pulled in multiple directions. There was only so much that one man could do. He wasn't a god.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Under the saving grace of her father's cloak, the young form of Krystal Potter couldn't be seen sleeping curled in a tight ball behind a tall gravestone nestled within the graveyard that resided in Godric's Hollow. In the chaos of the previous eve she had managed to slip out of the house to escape thanks to her father drawing the mad-man's attention. Even now, the events haunted the small child's dreams.

Krystal had been downstairs arguing with her father about getting out of her Halloween costume; then in a split second, everything went into a panic. A man in a dark cloak was in their house throwing spells between her father and him. Colors were flying and she was pulled along, a quick summoning spell pulled her fathers special cloak to James' hand and he threw it over her, telling her to get to safety. She didn't want to let go of her father but he shoved her away as he continued the battle with the man in the dark robes.

The small child was terrified. She had no idea of what to do. When the two's battle continued towards the stairs she bolted out the open back door and just ran. She ran and ran, stumbling over the cloak which was ten sizes to large for her, and she continued running until her legs couldn't carry her any further. She found herself near the town's graveyard, and so took shelter in it, no one would look for someone there, she hoped.

Krystal had fallen asleep in the sanctuary she had hoped to find at the grave site. She slept through the majority of the following day. She had stayed up so late that night crying, sniffling and listening for any sound that could have been the dark robed man coming to look for her. She was rightfully frightened, after all that dark robed man was most likely a part of the group that was bad. The small girl didn't know much of the war going on outside of the safety of her family's home. What she did know however was that there was a good side and a bad side. Her mother and father were good, and so that man must have been on the bad side.

Squirms went unseen as the girl tossed and turned under her father's cloak, reliving the night in the form of a nightmare. The difference was, in her nightmare, the man in the dark robe was chasing after her. The ground was splattered with blood. And there were spells being thrown at her back as she fled from her home. She screamed out for help but no one came.

With a sudden jolt she bolted up from her slumber. Awaking just as a green spell struck her small form in the back. She sat there a moment staring into space, as she tried to form her thoughts. When she finally began observing the world around her, Krystal's emerald green eyes met with the sun as it edged across the sky towards the end of the horizon. It was already almost the end of the day. She blinked sleepily, she was in the graveyard; the man in the dark robes didn't seem to be nearby. She stood up, straightening her father's cloak around herself so that she was still unseen. Green eyes scanned the graveyard, as well as the streets just on its outskirts. There were people about on the streets but the graveyard was empty of people. Those on the streets looked as though they were happy, and cheery, unafraid of cautious as they usually looked when Krystal looked out of the windows of the Potter home. It was like they were celebrating something. What it was, she did not know.

It meant though that she would be safe to leave her hiding place. Her mother and father were probably worried sick that they couldn't find her. She didn't know the streets of Godric's Hollow too well, but when she spotted the path to the town square she had had a rough idea of how to get home. Krystal walked carefully though the streets, keeping the cloak close round her person, holding the majority of it in her arms to keep from tripping on it, or to keep other's from stepping on it.

It took a bit of doing but she managed to find the street of her house. She walked down it quietly; it seemed eerily empty, almost dead. The young child almost didn't even recognize what was left of her home. Her large eyes went wide. Just what had happened after she had fled? The front door was closed, but now unlocked. Carefully the girl entered into the foyer of the now torn apart home. The signs of a struggle were evident. Flashes of what event's Krystal remembered before she fled flashed before her eyes. She staggered slightly a she made it past the couch, and headed towards the stairs.

"Mum?" no voice came to answer her call. "Dad?" Silence still reigned. "Harry?" she added lastly, though she had doubts, if her parents wouldn't answer her why would the little babe?

Finding the landing of the stairs she looked upwards. There was blood on the stairs, as if someone had fallen and hit their head, but that person was gone now, leaving just the blood. The girl continued upwards, clutching the cloak tightly to her person. There was a slight draft upstairs, but the chill in the air was nothing compared to how cold it had been the previous eve. It was a surprise that the girl even woke up the next morn.

Her room was in shambles, as was her mother's and fathers. Krystal approached her brother's nursery, unsure of what would await her there. The room was just as bad as the rest of the house, if not worse. There was a hole in the roof that continued on into the hall just outside of the room. She stood in the thick of it, right in front of her brother's crib.

Shell shock was what could be seen in the small child's eyes. "W-what…. H-happened?" came from her lips as she fell to her knees, pulling the cloak off. Her hands were clutching the bars of the crib tightly, "What happened?" she spoke again, tears reforming at the edges of her eyes. Soft sobs slipped through the girl's small lips as she clutched the bars tightly, until her small knuckles were white.

What was there left? What was she to do now? Where was her family? What happened when she ran away? So many questions, but not one could be answered right now. She was alone. The cold drafty house wasn't much of a shelter from the cold now, was it? Minutes turned to hours as the small girl cried. There was nothing left for her, but the unknown of everything had her unsure. She was only five. What hopes was there for a five year old left on their own?

Krystal just wished she knew what to do.

When the tears finally stopped falling, Krystal knew she had cried herself out. She sniffled a while longer, wiping the stains the tears had left in their wake. Eventually she found the strength to stand, and found her way back towards the stairs, leaving the discarded cloak where it had fallen. A window she passed on her way showed that the sun had set. She didn't dare go out now. Darkness hid the unknown. Quite possibly it even hid the man in dark robes that had attacked her family the previous eve. Krystal prayed that he wouldn't come back.

The small child's stomach was growling as she went downstairs, it hurt every time she took a step, demanding for food. It was only then the small child realized that she hadn't eaten yet that day. When she reached the foot of the stairs she turned to enter the kitchen, unaware of the eyes that were now on her back.

With the kitchen in as many pieces as it was Krystal soon doubted that she would find anything edible. The fridge was smashed to pieces, as were most of the cupboards. She left the kitchen rubbing her tummy; maybe if she went to sleep early her tummy would be able to deal until the next day. Lost in her thoughts the small girl didn't even see the figure that was now standing in the middle of the living room. That was until she walked in to the dark robed woman.

The girl jumped, and the woman grabbed the child's arm. "Where is he?" she spat at the girl with venom lacing her words. The grip she had on Krystal's small wrist was vice-like. The girl whimpered under the strain, but didn't answer. As if she knew who this stranger was talking about? The grip only squeezed more. "Answer! Where is he?"

After another whimper Krystal finally spoke in a pained squeak, "Where's who?" her free hand was working against the woman's, trying to force her grip to loosen. The attempt was for naught.

"The Dark Lord you brat!" She spat at the girl, in anger. She was quickly growing impatient with the girl.

"I-I don't know! I don't know who that is!" she nearly screamed as sharp nails began digging into the skin of her wrist. Fresh tears rimmed the girl's eyes, but never fell. There weren't enough tears left for them to stream down her cheeks.

"Useless…" The silver haired woman spoke under her breath as her eyes began scouring the lower level of the home. She could sense the Dark Lord's magic throughout the lower level of the home. She would give James Potter this… He managed to put up a good fight before he died. The magic levels in the lower portion of the house were extraordinary. The pure-blood had put quite a bit of a fight, even managing to get a few blows in on the Dark Lord himself before he took the Killing Curse on the stair well.

The silver haired woman made her way though the small home, Krystal in tow beside her. The girl continued to squirm in struggle under her tight grip but she paid her no mind. The only reason she kept the girl alive for the moment was to squeeze information that she might need. Though for the moment the girl's usefulness was in doubt.

Following the trail up the stairs the female Death Eater saw the blood on the carpeting. She could tell that was where the head of the Potter household had fallen, already dead before his head had hit the stairs. The destruction led her to the nursery. Dante scrunched her nose up at the air of the room. The mother of the home hadn't even put up a struggle, not even raising a wand to the threat facing her family. She noticed the discarded cloak on the floor and looked to the girl she held tight to. She had been wearing it, and yet it also had traces of the older Potter's magic's on the fabric. "Your name girl." She ordered pulling the girl to look her in the eye.

Krystal didn't answer, only continued to struggle, at least until a slap made contact with her cheek. "K-Krystal…." she muttered out, her free hand reaching out to gently caress the mark that was left by the woman's strike.

The Death Eater just rolled her eyes at the girl and struck her a second time. "_Last _name." she spoke putting emphasis on the 'last' part. She wasn't too fond of small children, at least ones who weren't smart enough to get a clue. This one seemed to not be able to pick up as quickly as she wanted.

"Potter…" she spoke quietly, not wanting to be struck again.

Good, the girl could learn. It was curious though that the Potters would have a daughter, as far as the knowledge was in the Death Eater circles, more so if you were a part of the man's inner circle, there were only three members of the Potter family. That wasn't the only thing odd about the girl. The magic around her was… strange… similar to her own, and her adoptive son's. But even more so than that. The magic surrounding her was a dead match for Lukas. This thought made the woman smirk. Lukas had a hand in her conception. It was a surprise, but with how often she found the man drunk as of late, she knew it wasn't beyond his capabilities to cause such mayhem, or such an incident that would need to be hidden from the entire wizarding world. Especially if the man wasn't sober.

The thought of the girl being a Potter was a good thing though; she could have some clue as to what happened that night when the Dark Lord had vanished. When that usefulness was over though… the girl would be dead. "Now then what happened last night?" She would get straight to the point. She could sense the magical struggle in the air; she could sense that the Dark lord was no more. Not gone forever, yet, gone from the physical plane. She couldn't figure out what had happened. When she looked down to the girl who was mouthing her words, and yet no sound was coming pasted her lips. The answer wasn't coming as quickly as she liked and so she gave the girl a glare, a jerk to her arm, and pulled her other hand up to strike her again. This time she got an answer before she had to hit her.

"A man- a man in black robes broke into the house; he… he and my Dad got into a fight… My dad put his cloak over me and told me to leave. So I did…. I ran away." Krystal was tearing up as she recalled the previous night's events. The female Death Eater narrowed her eyes. Those answers were worthless, they gave her no knowledge she didn't already know from sensing the magic's in the house. It meant that she had no more use for the girl.

"Well then… I suppose I no longer have any use for you then…" She spoke drawing out her wand. "And with your death, there shall be one less Potter in the world." a smirk grew upon the woman's delicate lips as the tip of her wand grew green.

Just as she drew it up to cast the curse, letting go of the child's hand to do so, a flash of red and flames sent the woman colliding with the wall of the nursery. The woman fell to the ground. A dent was in the wall showing where she had made contact with it.

Krystal's eyes had been wide. The green orbs filled with terror as the green glowing tip of the woman's wand was pointed at her. Her feet were frozen to the floor by fear. She was just as terrified when the woman was sent flying. Her eyes though darted to the direction of the assault. There in the door way, was Albus Dumbledore, wand out and pointed to the female Death Eater. He was no longer in the Halloween costume that Krystal had last seen him in. He was back to his true self, beard and all.

"Dumbledore…" The Death Eater growled at the leader of light.

"Dante…." The man retuned the gesture of acknowledging the other's presence. He knew more than anyone how vicious she was, now wasn't a time to let his guard down as he walked into the room. Placing himself between Krystal and the woman. "I see you are well." his voice was unfeeling as he stated this. He would have preferred the woman be dead, but her life wasn't his to take.

Albus had come to Godric's Hollow on the slim chance that Krystal could have still been around that vicinity somewhere. He was glad he had found her when he did, a few moments later and he would have had another body to bury. The aged wizard didn't allow his eyes to drift from Dante, even as he felt the small girl make her way over to him from behind and grip his cloak.

The woman herself was getting to her feet, bringing her wand back up to a dueling position. "Albus, Albus, are we really going to perform that old song and dance again?" she questioned aloud with a shake of her head, despite what looked as though was a lack of guard was truly the woman trying to test her boundaries.

"If you knew what was good for you Dante, you would secede to your better and leave." Getting out of this matter without a scrape would be a nice thing after all. And the less of a scene that was caused the better.

Dante however wasn't one to go down without putting up some sort of a fight, whether it be just a simple skirmish or a full out battle to the death was another matter. And Dante did indeed intend to fight. That girl was to be dead by her own hand. The less Potters on the face of the planet the better in her mind.

Flashes of green, red, blue, and purple whirled through the air, what items that were still left in intact were quickly destroyed by the two as they fought. Krystal kept safely behind Albus during the skirmish, as the man hardly moved an inch during the battle. Dante becoming quickly fed up was all over the place with her spells and hexes. The aged mage stayed on the defensive; his thoughts were upon keeping the young girl behind him safe.

It was when the woman was frustrated enough to summon her sword to her side that Albus took warning. Dante with a wand was dangerous enough, but when she pulled out her weapon of choice, she was twice as deadly. Albus himself was no stranger to the typically thought of as muggle form of fighting with the use of a blade. During World War II he had learned many skills in order to combat Grindlewald in the midst of the dangerous muggle war that was occurring.

Though he himself did not raise a blade, he used even more defensive spells, and barriers to keep the girl at his legs safe. He had to wait for just the right moment to strike Dante. He had to wait until she was at her most vulnerable; it was only a matter of time before she got cocky.

The mage's calculating mind watched every move that Dante made. Every step, every swing of the sword, every attempt the woman made to cut down his barriers. The small girl behind him was shaking; hugged close to his legs, but he had to keep watching, lest in a moment of concentration lapse, he were to let a blow break through.

Albus watched as the woman attacked him from the left, she was positioned perfectly and she didn't even know it. As she jumped backwards, thrusting off of the mage's barriers again, after another failed attack, Albus struck. He twisted his stance towards the woman and sent a blow-back hex towards her, sending the woman directly out of the second story window of the Potter home with a crash. He pulled away from Krystal and cautiously approached the window. Dante wasn't one to go down so easily. Though he hoped that that show of force had been enough to make the woman retreat for the moment. Live to fight another day one could say. The woman truly was resilient enough to make that statement possible.

With a glance down the side of the house he could see that she was gone. The aged mage heaved a sigh, straightened himself up, and turned to face Krystal, a soft smile on his face that had been just preciously coated with indifference. "Thank Merlin you are alright." he spoke softly, as the girl slowly approached him, Albus bent to a knee, so that he would be at her level. His arms were open and waiting for the girl.

Seeing the man's arms part Krystal ran into those strong protective arms and held tight to the man, the tears began again, she couldn't help it. She was scared, so much had happened in such a short amount of time to the girl. Even Albus couldn't blame her for the need to cry. He knew that there would be many more to come once he told the girl of what happened to her family. All that he could do for the moment was to be there, to hold her, to try to make her feel safe.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dante reapperated at what was the base of operations for the loyal followers of the Dark Lord. The entire base was empty. Any and all who had been loyal to the dark side had been rounded up by the Ministry of Magic, those who hadn't, were on the run or in hiding. Most would think it to be foolish, hiding in plain sight as Dante was. However, most also didn't realize that hiding in plain sight was the easiest way of staying out of the eyes of those who were looking for them.

Upon arrival the woman began shouting several curses and swears under her breath in elfish. It annoyed her enough that the entire wizarding world was celebrating instead of cowering in fear, and even more so that, the idiot that was the Dark Lord had gone and gotten himself killed by a one year old babe! If that wasn't enough his _so_ loyal followers were off in a panic trying to save their own skins. It was enough to make the woman heave.

"Language Dante…." came a smooth voice from the shadows. It was almost as silky as velvet. "That tongue of yours will one day get you into a spot of trouble that you won't be able to get yourself out of…" The voice was mocking, yet gentle at the same time, holding a bit of compassion to it for the woman.

Dante simply turned towards the man who was lurking in the shadows. "As if you are one to talk." she said curtly with a smirk on her face.

Changing the subject, the man in the shadow's brought the topic to Dante's mission, "So, what news did you bring?" He himself was curious of what had transpired the previous eve.

"That idiot Voldemort is gone. The Potter brat was his end." Was the response he got. It wasn't one that he liked either. Now what were they to do? The two of them only had fun when the state of affairs were in their favor. Clearly right now things were not.

Stepping from the shadows the man came into light, his short black hair and pale skin almost glowing in the fire light of the room. "Well then… what shall we do to pass the time until he returns?" he questioned quite bitterly. It would be quite a boring time; it wasn't as though they could go out and have fun for quite a while. Being without fun, or entertainment wasn't something that Helix was fond of.

"Scout ahead… Find when Voldemort is to return to power and go there." Was the woman's reply. It was simple, but there was no point for the Black haired man to waist his time in a period of peace. "I'll stay behind… as I have some unfinished business with a certain Potter brat." the last bit was a snarl. Dante wanted Krystal dead at her feet, if not only to kill another Potter, but instead to watch the look on Albus' face when he saw someone he was protecting die on his watch.

With a nod of his head, the man held his hand out to the shadows, what came from the gesture was a portal, within the swirling vortex he caught glimpses, there was an older Dante, pacing at headquarters, a curious man in a purple turban, and there was Voldemort. "He will return ten years from now. Borrowing the vessel of a Professor."

"Good then. It won't be too long of a wait." Dante hated being stuck in a time period for too long with nothing to do, however at least she knew that while staying behind, she wasn't going to die before the man made his appearance again. "Helix… go on ahead, I'll meet you there." She spoke with a smile to the boy.

The last thing he spoke before stepping through the portal, which would close behind him was, "Good bye Mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I didn't plan on updating this again until next week, but I was to excited to be getting further on this piece that I couldn't help myself. So it has been posted early, don't expect that too often.

I really wish that I was better when it came to proper English terminology. I mean I know few insults here and there, as well as a few slang terms, but most actual wording is lost to me. It's sad really. Sometimes being an American has it's drawbacks.

Oh and 10 points to whomever figure's out who 'it' is in the future excerpt at the beginning of the chapter.

Anyway, until next time,

~Mira


	3. Each Day Will End as it Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, he hand his series belong to J.k. Rowling. I don't even own a few of the characters I plan to bring in, as they belong to my friend Myles Darkwood.

**Author:** xXxMiragexXx

**Rating:** M / R

**Warning:** Violence, Strong Language, Blood, Gore, Torture, Murder, Rape, Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Non-con, Mind control/warping, BDSM, underage, implied self mutilation as well as attempted suicide.

**Summery: **[See chapter 1]

**A/N: **Alright well first I have to apologize for the late update. I've been kept fairly busy as of late as I've had to pack for both moving to college, as well as helping my mother pack up the rest of the house so that she can move where ever the bloody hell it is that she wants to move to once I'm out of her life. So I hope that is enough of a legitimate excuse for my absence. No need to worry though, once I'm actually at school I'll be updating much more frequently, if I'm lucky probably once a week. Maybe twice on a good week.

Well on to the chapter, BUT! before reading this you should go back and read chapter two, as I had to rewrite the a part of the beginning, as my dear friend Myles just had to point out that I had Luke a touch out of character during his freak out with Albus.

I should also say that this chapter was split up as well. I wanted it to be much longer but I believe I put off posting long enough, and that you as my readers, deserve a quicker update, so I put up the first 7 pages of chapter three, the rest will be put into chapter four.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 :: Each Day will end as it Begins <span>

_Little Bird, little bird,_

_Fly away home._

_Find a new nest,_

_Now that your old one is gone._

Confirmation of life had been made. It was a relief, yet it also brought more questions. More worries. What had happened? Where had she been? What had changed? It had been almost six, long, grueling years. Six years of hoping, of praying, of waiting… of depression… of pain… of being told to give up… of being told that she wasn't coming back… of being told if she wasn't dead, she was better off being so… of being told she should be dead. What was left? Even hope seemed fleeting at this point. No… No, that kind of thinking would not be accepted. Not when things were the way they were.

A fist made contact with the wood of a desk as D'artagnan stopped pacing, a large guttural growl of came to the surface as well. Several other Auror's looked up from their desks upon hearing the normally calm and collected man lash out in frustration, something that was exceedingly rare for him to do.

A difference could still be made. He had to do something. He had known her all of his life, they had grown up together. Just because she was spotted in the wrong place at the wrong time didn't mean anything.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Arms clutching tightly for sanctuary were lowly pulled back as green eyes looked up into the gentle pools of blue. Water was still dripping from the edges of emeralds, yet no longer fell freely. Krystal was safe now, someone had found her. Now she could go be with her mother, father, and brother. She wanted to see them. The aching she felt in her heart was hurting her, she knew seeing them again would make that ache go away. She missed them, even though it had only been a day.

"Oh, thank Merlin…." Albus whispered for the second time. He ran a tender hand through the girl's hair. He was so glad to see that she was alive; that he had found her before it was too late. He hadn't been able to save the girl's parents but at least he had been able to save her and get her brother to safety.

He had just left Harry with his muggle Aunt and Uncle, when he had gone to the house; his promise to Lukas that he would go look for her was still in his mind. Sirius had never returned any of his fire calls, not even Remus could get a hold of him. So the wish for him to be able to find the girl went on deaf ears. Had it been closer to the full moon, Albus knew he could ask Remus for aide in the matter, but his senses only picked up when he was close to transformation. So his hopes of finding the girl had been slim. He was so happy he had found her.

"D-Dumbly?" the small girl chocked out. That was the first word she had spoken since the aged mage had arrived.

Of course the man whished her to continue speaking, she was obviously horrified as it was, and whatever she spoke could help pull her out of said state, so Albus would only encourage her to speak. "Yes my dear?" He asked, keeping his voice soft and gentle.

"Can- can I go to where Mum and Dad and Harry are? I…. I want to be with them…" She wanted to say she wanted to go home, but she was home, or at least in what was left of it.

That Albus knew he couldn't answer right now. The child was traumatized enough as it was, she didn't need to know that her parents were dead, and that her brother was gone. "Krystal… for now why don't we get you some place safe. Alright?" Krystal gave a nod. Albus was about to wrap his arms around the girl to pick her up when he was interrupted.

"Wait!" she cried stepping back and away from the mage, who raised a brow, at the shout. He quickly saw the girl run over to her father's cloak and pick it up. Albus' eyes sparkled with recognition. He knew what that cloak was. It also explained how it could have been possible for the girl to escape the clutches of the Dark Lord. It was after all the cloak that could keep one hidden from death himself. The aged mage had asked James a great many times if he could examine the peculiar piece of cloth, only to have him refuse every time. When the girl came back over to him, the cloak tight in her arms she looked up to Albus, "Okay, now I'm ready." she said with a weak smile.

Albus dutifully picked the girl up, hoisting the girl to his hip, one arm around her shoulders, the other under her rear end to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Alright. You're going to feel a small tug, and possibly feel a bit dizzy, it might help to close your eyes." The older man warned. He wasn't sure how often Krystal had gone through the trials of side along apparation, however he still thought it would be best to give her warning. Krystal just nodded to the man and shut her eyes tight, one arm was tight on her father's robe, and the other was tightly clutching the man's beard.

With a small 'pop' noise the two disapparated, reappearing on the grounds of Hogwarts, just outside of the large wrought iron gates, "We're here." Was whispered into the slightly nauseous looking, girl's ear, signaling that she could open her eyes now. When she did green eyes were wide again. This time, in awe. Though she had been to the school before, this was the first time that Krystal had seen it from the outside, and she had never been there at night. It was a beautiful sight. Even if the darkness surrounding them had her scared, the castle looked warm and inviting.

With a swish of his wand, the large gates opened to the two, and once walked through, Krystal felt safe, the wards of the castle flowing over her as she entered. The dark didn't seem as scary once she was inside the gate. Albus walked the path that lead to the school's front gates, keeping Krystal firm on his hip so that she wouldn't have to walk. He kept the talking they did to light small talk. Nothing about her parents. Nothing about what happened the other night. Just small things. Like if she had fun trick-or-treating with D'artagnan, and what she wanted to dress up as next Halloween. He even asked her things about what she wanted for Christmas, and her birthday, as they were both close together.

Soon enough they reached the castle doors, which also opened for them at the swish of a wand. Inside the castle was warm, and comforting. At least Krystal thought so, as she was as cold as ice by this time. Being in a warm place was so very nice. The young girl rested her head against Albus' shoulder, her eyes drooping sleepily. Quickly she was swept off to dreamland as she was swept through the large castle.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Feeling a small shaking Krystal awoke to be in a strange place. There were beds all over, arranged neatly against the walls of the room with curtains next to them, there was also a smell of perfume in the air. She blinked sleepily up to the person she felt holding her to see the elder Dumbledore still held her. She blankly smiled at him, still sleepy.

"I'm sorry Krystal but you can't go to bed just yet, I want Madam Pomfrey to look you over. She'll make sure that you aren't hurt." Though Albus had a feeling that the young girl was to groggy to be paying attention to his words, he thought he best explain anyway. If anything it would let her know that he was still there with her.

A small and very sleepy, "M'kay" came from the child's lips as she nodded in and out of consciousness.

The med witch came upon the seen quickly, as soon as Albus had come to her himself asking for her help. A quick diagnostic spell preformed on the sleepy child showed that she was in good health, a bit undernourished from a day without food, but nothing a large breakfast couldn't cure. She also was a little under the weather, the very early signs of a hypothermia shown, Pomfrey also attributed this to the fact that the small child had been on her own for so long, even with the light warming charms that were apparent on the robes she wore. It was early; no damage would have been caused by it, especially as she was in the matron's care. Out of her potion's cabinet she retrieved a large vial, as well as spoon before returning to Albus and the girl. "Just as a precaution." she spoke to Albus, who gave a nod. He didn't want the girl get ill from what she went through. He gave the small girl a nudge to wake her again, she blinked sleepily up at him again, a small hum of confusion coming from the sleepy girl.

"You need to drink some medicine to make sure you don't catch a cold or something like it." he explained. The girl nodded and looked to the matron of the wing. Pomfrey gestured for the girl to say 'ah' which she did; a spoon full of what tasted like a combination of a citrus cough drop and something foul went into her mouth. The girl swallowed unhappily, a sound of displeasure escaped when she had taken it into her mouth. "Now now it's not that bad." Poppy replied to the unhappy groan. The med witch's gaze went to Albus, "I suggest getting her in bed straight away. Make sure her bedding is warm, and bring her back down in the morning after she eats a large breakfast, so that I can give her a second dose. I want to nip this in the bud before she can get ill." the witch explained to the headmaster. He just heaved a sigh and nodded in agreement with the woman. "Make sure she gets bed rest. It will be hard considering her age; however it will do her good in the long run."

After another nod of agreement Albus stood, bringing the once again sleeping girl up with him. "Thank you Poppy." He told the med witch with a smile. The nurse hadn't even known who the child was, yet didn't ask when she was brought to her. Albus knew that he would have to tell the woman soon, though a part of him hoped he wouldn't have too.

Leaving the Hospital Wing far behind, the Headmaster of Hogwarts returned to his privet apartments, bringing the young girl with him. His apartments were just off of his office area, there was a small kitchen/dinning area, as well as a living room, a small library, two bed rooms and a shared bath.

Entering into the living area, Albus saw Lukas sitting on the couch, elbows leaning on knees, hands resting against a chin, the man was trembling; wondering how Albus' night had gone. He prayed that the aged wizard had found his niece. The room was only dimly lit by the roaring fire, leaving shadows to dance about the room. His pale skin glowing in the amber light.

The black haired man's head shot up when he heard someone enter, seeing the sleeping girl shifting slightly in Albus' arms made his breath hitch. She was alive. His little girl was alive and well. Lukas watched as his friend moved to walk back towards the bedrooms carrying the girl with him. Lukas held back a whine, "Albus…" The voice was shaking, but full of worry and concern, "I want to hold her." His friend stopped in his tracks.

"Lukas… it has been a long night, I think it would be better if I just brought Krystal to bed." Albus had quite a bit to talk with Lukas about. Things that were better said without the small child there.

"Albus," this time the voice held a warning, if he wanted to hold his niece then he would hold her damn it! "Bring her here… I-I want to make sure she's alright."

Unwisely Albus moved again towards the rooms. "Lukas she's just fine. I had Poppy look her over, she's shaken, and a bit hungry, but she'll be fine. It'd be better for her to just get some rest in a nice warm bed."

"ALBUS!" The shout nearly woke the sleeping girl but she just cooed and nuzzled her head to the chest she was leaning against while in the headmaster's arms. The anger Albus saw in his friends blue eyes quickly faded to deep pained look. "Mate… please… I just…. I want to know that she's alright…" It was rare that Lukas' voice cracked in such a way. There was desperation hidden in the worry. It shook Albus to hear his friend speak in such a broken tone. Silently he did as the man wished; he carried the small girl over to her uncle and slipped her into his shaking arms. A soft "Thank you" came from the cracking voice of his friend.

Giving the man a nod he sat in one of the chairs near the couch, and just watched. He watched as Lukas looked the girl over in worry. Using his own magic to confirm what Poppy had seen earlier. His little girl was alright. She was alright and for the most part unscathed. He took her hand and his only to realize it felt like ice. He leaned down and brought the small hand to his face to place it against his cheek. Unbeknownst to him tears had begun slipping from his eyes. "This shouldn't have happened." Carefully he slipped his cloak off and rapped it around the small girl to warm her up.

The whole situation had begun to register into his mind. He had known what had happened to his friends, but until now it hadn't fully sunk in. They were gone. Nothing could escape Death's icy grip. The Potter's little babe was with his relatives. The only thing he had left. The only piece of his family that was left was the fragile girl in his arms.

Lukas just fell to pieces. Never in his life did he have a true place he belonged. He had Albus, and Minerva, when he was young, even the majority of their friends from Hogwarts were still around, death not having claimed them as of yet. But even then he hadn't fully belonged. They were his friends, not his family. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. They had been his family. And by extension, their children were as well. He was losing them though, little by little. James and Lily were dead. Earlier that day, they received word from Alastor at the Ministry, that Sirius was arrested for betraying Potter's, as well as the death of their friend Peter Pettigrew. Remus was in the same broken state that Lukas was if not worse. The werewolf couldn't take the loss of his pack and was grieving off on his own. Everything was falling apart. The little world the five had made for themselves had begun to shatter like glass. Lukas was now clinging to the last piece he had left. His little Krystal.

She was his now, no for longer than that. She had been his from the moment he had laid eyes upon the girl when she was born. He still remembered that moment when to large green eyes looked up at them, holding fear for this strange unknown world she had been brought into. He remembered looking right back into those eyes with reassurance that there wasn't too many scary things out in this large unknown world.

Feeling the girl cuddling against his chest for warmth pulled Lukas back to reality. He leaned down and kissed the slowly warming skin of her forehead. "It's alright Krystal… I'm here… It's all going to be okay now, Love… " he whispered gently as he tucked her more securely into his cloak, which was slightly difficult as she was still gripping to James' for dear life.

Long moments passed, what felt like hours, as Albus sat there close by observing the two, he didn't dare speak as his friend cooed the sleeping child, whispering soft words of reassurance that things would be alright despite how bleak they looked. The silver haired mage knew that he needed this time, he needed to grieve and mourn both for the deaths of his friends, and for the relief that the children had survived. It wrenched at Albus' heart to see Lukas this way, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to comfort the grieving man before him. There were no words that could be spoken to ease the pain.

It wasn't until Lukas himself calmed down and brushed the tears he had just realized were falling from his face that words were spoken between the two older wizards. "Al… what happened? How'd you manage to find her?" he asked slowly, unsure of what else should be spoken of at the moment. In all honesty the dark haired man didn't care how she was found; he was just so overjoyed that she had been before it was too late.

Taking the half-moon spectacles from his nose Albus took a deep breath, exhaling it as he began to speak. "I found her at her home… I had just arrived there after leaving Harry with their Aunt and Uncle. I noticed that the lights inside were on, which was strange since the house was left once the Aurors were done with their work on the scene. I noticed upstairs there was a shadow being cast in the nursery, and so went inside." With his glasses now clean from rubbing a cloth on them Albus replaced them to his nose and looked to Lukas, who was listening intently. "I walked up to the nursery, wand drawn, in case it was someone unsavory rather than Krystal. When I looked into the doorway I saw Dante standing over the girl about to kill her." Lukas gripped the small child in his arms more securely, protectively as he heard that woman's name being spoken. When no words came from his friend, Albus continued, knowing that Lukas would have a few choice words to say about her once he was done. "I quickly hit her with a spell and sent her into a wall. We dueled, and managed to gain the upper hand, she retreated after I managed to knock her out of a window. After that I collected Krystal and brought her here." He gave the man a gesture to show that he was done with his tale.

Lukas looked furious. Not at Albus, but at Dante. He hated that woman with every fiber of his being, for everything that she had done to him, to his family. And now what she had almost done to his little girl. "I'll kill her…" he spat out in anger. "If she ever tries to lay a hand on Krystal again… she'll lose more than just her sword arm… " his eyes were on fire as he spoke.

With grim eyes Albus nodded. "Lukas… I think what we need to speak of now is not along the lines of in what bloody way she will be killed, but rather what will we do with her… where will she stay?"

Lukas shook his head. He didn't know what could be done. Not with Sirius in jail. Not with Remus having no connection to the family other than friendship, not with being a fugitive himself. "I don't know Al…"

"Why don't we put her to bed, then we can talk…" he suggested. Lukas looked very hesitant to let go of the last piece of his family, but nodded after a long moment.

Lukas looked down to the small girl and kissed her forehead, "It's alright Love… I'll be here when you wake up… I'm not going anywhere… I'll see you straight away in the morning… goodnight…" he cooed gently to the sleeping girl. It was more for his own peace of mind than her own, as she was sleeping soundly against his chest.

Albus took the girl up into his arms carefully taking her from Lukas who looked so very reluctant to give her up. The aged mage went to the smaller of the two bedrooms carrying the girl as if she was spun glass. Inside, cuddled up on the bed was the seven year old D'artagnan. The sinking of the side of the bed and a small nudge from his father woke the small boy.

"Hmmm? Da?" the boy slurred in his tired state. The boy rubbed his eyes lightly.

"Dart… Krystal's going to be sleeping over tonight, alright?" the boy gave a tired nod as his father continued. "Would you mind if she stayed with you?" he shook his head and rolled over, making more room on the bed for the girl, whom Albus slipped under the covers next to the boy. He stood after placing a chaste kiss on both of the foreheads of the sleeping children.

Going to the door, Albus looked back to the two, who were already cuddled close to one another, though it seemed Dart was squirming a little to get away from the cold hands of the girl, which were holding him close, the only thing between them being the invisibility cloak, which Krystal's cheek was snuggled into. Albus smiled and watched a moment until the two settled down, then took his leave, having left the door open for the girl, in case she woke up unsure of where she was.

Returning to the living room Albus slumped down into the chair near Lukas who was looking at him for answers, for anything, for some sign that things would be work out for the best. The headmaster of the school just heaved a sigh and removed the spectacles from his nose to clean them. "Lukas… I don't know what we can do for her now…" it wasn't often that the man spoke those three words, 'I don't know' was just simply not in his vocabulary, at least not very often. He reviewed his memories of earlier that evening, how he had gone there after dropping off Harry. How he had found Dante there about to kill the girl, how he barely managed to intervene, and then bringing the girl safely to Hogwarts where Pomfrey looked the girl over, and then, up to where the two were now. Sitting in his living room. "The only one who has any clue to what really had happened before I arrived is asleep. And even then I wouldn't want to make her relive such events." He spoke to the black haired man calmly. Lukas nodded in agreement. It was horrible enough that two children were now alone in the world; he wouldn't push the elder of the two to relive it just to quell Albus and his curiosity. However Albus knew that the ministry would soon want answers, the moment that they found out that Krystal had lived, they would want answers about the incident, as well as answers about the girl.

Lukas just leaned back and ran a hand through his short yet shaggy hair. "Now what…?" he questioned to the air. Not expecting an answer from anyone. He knew the answer to this. And yet he hated it at the same time. Harry was safer with the Dursley's thanks to their blood bond; would that mean that she would be sent to live with those awful muggles as well? "I suppose that bringing Krystal to the Dursley's is a possibility?" the man asked, wondering where she would be brought. He did wish that the two siblings could stay together.

Another sigh was all the response Lukas got for a moment. "Lukas… she knows of magic. If she were to be brought to the Dursley's there would be too many questions. From both Krystal, and the neighbors. Harry is innocent; he knows nothing of our world. It would be better for him if it stayed that way. We will have to keep them separated. Besides, are we really so cruel as to stick the new parents with two children that aren't their own in the first place? Harry, is just a baby, but Krystal, I don't believe that they would be prepared to raise a five year old as well." Lukas just gave a nod. Albus had a point. He didn't like said point, but the man did had a point.

"Where then?" he barely managed to choke out, "Remus? The Weasley's? Merlin knows that she'd fit in there, and Molly is still hoping for a daughter. Or maybe the Prewett's or the Longbottom's. Hell there's also the Tonks family, I'm sure Dora would love a little sister." at this point Lukas was just about to break down again. He knew that he couldn't take care of the girl. It wasn't that he didn't want to. Gods he did. He just didn't have the means.

All of the suggestions given could have worked, had any of the families known about Krystal. Though Albus did know that he could spin it as, a Krystal being a girl whose family had been murdered in the war that could work. After all Potter was a fairly common name… if you were a muggle. Even though it was a difficult choice Albus replaced his glasses upon his nose and looked Lukas in the eye, blue meeting blue. "I'll start making calls in the morning." he spoke after a long moment. If anything, Albus knew he could probably take the girl in. It could even work out better that way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"DAD!" was the scream that woke up Albus the next morn. He had concluded his meeting with Lukas and sent the man home. The aged wizard himself had gone to bed shortly after that. "DAD!" came a second time along with the sound of pounding on the older man's door.

"One moment my boy. Just let me get up." was Albus' reply as he pulled himself from his bed, his hand gravitating towards the side table to retrieve his glasses. When he answered his door he found a very uneasy D'artagnan Dumbledore, being clung to by a sobbing Krystal, who had both Dart's arm, as well as her father's cloak tight in both of hers. So many tears this early in the morning just wasn't healthy for the young girl. He knelt down to the girl, ignoring his son for a moment, "Now Krystal what is wrong? What happened to cause so many tears?" he asked gently his voice filled with nothing but warmth as he wiped the tears falling down the girl's face away with his thumb, the rest of his hand cradling the girl's cheek.

" I… I had a bad dream…." she spoke softly, through more tears.

So much noise so early in the morning. Well maybe not that early, it was almost nine o'clock, however considering the late night that was the previous eve, it was early in the matter that he only had six hours of sleep. "A bad dream?" the man repeated, "Now what kind of bad dream was it." Albus' tone remained ever gently as he plucked the girl from the ground to carry her on his hip to the couch, Dart following close behind, taking a seat on the couch next to his father, just in case Krystal needed him nearby.

Quite a few sniffles, and tears passed the girl's cheeks before she spoke, and what she spoke shocked Albus. She spoke of her parents. Of the night now passed. Though Albus was quite certain that near the end, memories skewed with nightmares as she thought of the man in black chasing after her through the graveyard, and how Dante, or as Krystal put it, that mean old lady, to this name Albus had to hold back a snicker, had found her in the broken house alone.

It was oddly terrifying to hear what the mind of a child could concoct out of fear. Something so twisted and blood soaked. It was obvious by the way that she told the tale that there was much about the dream that she didn't understand, yet Albus as well as his son were both of the sort to be able to read between the lines, and by the end of the girl's tale, Dart looked a tad green, while Albus was a little paler than usual. Krystal on the other hand was in more tears.

Albus' mind swirled with what if's of those past nights. What if he hadn't gotten there in time? What if James hadn't thrown his cloak over the girl? What if? What if? What if? The aged mage just had to shake his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He couldn't take thinking up the possibilities. She was alive and safe; nothing else mattered where that subject was concerned. Though he did wonder where she could ever get such ideas put into her head.

Unbeknownst to Albus, and the sniffling girl, the black haired D'artagnan had taken Krystal's hand in his own and began stroking the top of it with his thumb. "It's okay Kry… Dad will fight all the bad guys and make them go away and leave you alone…" he spoke after a long pause. He wanted to at least assure his friend that there weren't going to be any monsters, or Death Eater's lurking in the shadows of their home.

The boy's father was touched by such a gesture. D'artagnan himself was only two years older than Krystal, yet that was just physically, Albus knew that his son was mature for his age. He understood things, about life, and people, that most didn't learn until they were older, unless they were from a large family, which Dart was not. Though growing up in a school for older children, may have had a hand in things. Along with the boy's love of books and most things academic.

It seemed that D'artagnan's cooing worked and Krystal began to calm down. Somewhere in the midst of all this Albus had begun stroking the small girl's back. It was such a sad sight to see such a small girl so distraught. He couldn't imagine how things would be like once he had to tell her of the loss of her family. He almost didn't want to tell her. Keep the bad news far away from the innocent girl's mind. Alas, he knew that wouldn't be possible. Krystal wasn't as simple minded as she came off as being. She would start asking questions about where her parents and brother were. Questions that would cause her pain. Questions that would cause more grief. Questions that would hurt more than any other.

Albus decided after a long moment that he would wait until later that evening to let her know. Yes, it would be putting it off once more, however, the girl was already distraught, and there was no need to bring more tears to her face. That night… After a proper dinner… He would tell her the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First I want to say a big thank you to those who have read this, as well as to those who have Favorited it! It's always such a warm feeling to get those little email notifications saying that someone Favorited something I wrote.

**Leslieah:** Thank you so much for being the first person to review this story, and 10 big points go to you for getting it right. :3

**BlankBrained: **Thank you very much, I'm glad that you think I've done a good job. I hope you'll feel the same as later chapters come. ^^**  
><strong>

On one last little note, those little future excerpts that you've been seeing at the beginning of each chapter, will be going away. As I don't want to give too much away about later in the story, I've been trying to keep things vague in them as it is, as they were simply little teasers of how certain characters will grow up to be. They are after all going to be actual parts of future chapters as well. Not all the same chapters of course. But still parts of future chapters. And so with Dart's excerpt done here in chapter three I think that everyone needed for now has been covered, unless someone would like to see one of a particular character done for the next chapter. There will be one more down the road that I do have planned, however for now I think they are done. The little poems will probably continue though, since they help build things up later on.**  
><strong>

~Mira


	4. Keep Me Breathing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, The honor of that goes to series creator J.K. Rowling, and not this little fan girl. I don't even own a few of the other characters, they belong to my friend Myles Darkwood.

**Author: **xXx Mirage xXx

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **For this chapter all you have to worry about is just some really sad scenes, and hinted possible suicide and character death. However for the warnings for the full fic see chapter one.

**Summery: **[See Chapter 1]

**A/N: **And finally here is chapter 4. This chapter has been waiting a while to come out for a while along with chapter 5 however lack of internet, an unfaithful beta, part time jobs, surgery and over all lack of time has been putting it off. I originally wanted to come out with a chapter a week for this fic but after the need of the long absence I think instead it will end up being updated once a month [internet access pending] while I'm working on my comic book project. This project won't be put on Hiatus or left to get dusty on a shelf, it's just taking it's time in getting up. [Especially the next chapter as it traverses over several years if all goes well]

Here's hoping I still have one or two readers out there.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Ember of a Flame :: Rewritten<span>

Chapter 4 :: Keep Me Breathing

_Little bird, little bird,_

_Where will you go?_

_Lost to your own lies_

_Just let hang your head low._

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Dinner was a very interesting affair to say the least. All throughout the day Krystal had been asking when her parents would be coming to join them, or pick her up so she could go home. Dart of course was at a loss of what to tell her, as he himself was blind to the knowledge that the Potters were dead, his mother and father having kept the Daily Prophet out of the boy's reach. Lukas had done his best to distract the girl over the course of the day. Both for her comfort as well as for his own. Yet even he was at a loss of how to answer the questions the girl posed upon him. He didn't have the heart to tell her any more than the school's headmaster had. They had headed Madam Pomfrey's directions that morning, giving the girl a large breakfast as well as bringing her in for a 'just in case' check up with the matron of the school. Krystal was perfectly fine, despite not having a full good night's sleep under her belt. By the time that dinner had rolled around the young ginger was growing ever more antsy as her questions continued to go unanswered.

Albus knew that he had to steel himself against the tears he knew were to come. After the water works incident so early that morning, he knew that more were sure to come once she heard the truth. The family ate together inside the headmaster's apartments. It was a simple meal, nothing fanciful like the meals in the Great Hall were. Just a few sandwiches, mashed potatoes as well as some carrots and pumpkin juice. Krystal was happy with it all the same.

It wasn't until the four of them had finished their meal that Krystal brought the question back up. "Dumbly… When are my Mum and Dad and Harry all going to come to get me?" She spoke with the tip of her desert spoon sitting upon her lower lip as she was finishing a bite of her pudding. The question was innocent as always, yet it was one the two adults didn't wish to answer.

With a heavy sigh, Albus rose from his seat, his own meal already finished. "Krystal… How about you finish up your dessert and meet me in my office, we have quite a bit to talk about…." He suggested with a heavy heart. He couldn't put it of any longer. "Lukas… you come along as well…" The girl just nodded and finished eating her chocolate pudding quickly. She hurried to meet with Albus in his office once the pudding bowl in front of her was magically banished by the castle's house elves. The school's aged headmaster was already sitting in the chair behind his desk. His hand beckoned the girl to come around to sit on his lap which she did. Lukas solemnly followed the two into the room, transfiguring a seat next to the headmaster's own.

The young girl had no idea what to make of the situation. Albus and Lukas both had a strange expression on their faces. Like someone had just died. Krystal only knew that look from when Albus had to tell her mother and father that someone had been 'lost' during a mission. Just during that year previous she found out that it meant that someone died, when she started asking why it was that her 'auntie' Dorcas never came to visit or to baby-sit when her mother and father had to go on a mission any longer. She had been close to Dorcas Meadowes. She had always been kind to Krystal when she came over to look after her brother and herself. Seeing the looks on both Albus and Lukas' faces was so confusing, it wasn't as if anything had happened to her parents or Harry, no, they were far too strong. They kept Harry and her safe. Nothing could ever happen to them in the child's eyes. They were invincible.

"Krystal…" Albus started out quietly, "Do you remember the other day… when that… 'Bad man' attacked your house… and you ran away?" Of course she remembers, Albus mentally kicked himself, but he wanted to start out slow. The only real information he had on the previous eve were the after reports, as well as the horrid dream that Krystal had recounted to them that morn. With a nod given by the girl in question Albus continued. "Something… bad happened after you left. That bad man… he was the leader of the group that was after your brother." To this a small gasp was heard. Albus looked into the big wide green orbs that were now staring at him in fear. He could only guess what was rushing through the small girls mind. Nonetheless he pressed forward. "That man… He killed your mother and father… Only you and Harry survived." the shining blue eyes had dulled as the headmaster spoke. There was no gentle way around this topic. "Your brother… was taken to live with your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon… Until last night… We had thought we had lost you as well."

For a long moment Krystal remained quiet. Her eyes locked on Albus', as if looking for some sort of sign that it was all just a joke. That within seconds her mother and father would come in and tell her it was alright. She could see though, that this wasn't a joke. She wanted to lie to herself; she wanted to make it all go away. She could see though, that it was real. It was very real.

An aged hand reached out in a comforting gesture, only to be slapped away as Krystal slipped from Albus' lap. This just couldn't be happening… was all the girl thought. Her heart rate speed up, as did her breathing. Her arms reached around her middle as her eyes stared blankly off. Krystal was trembling horridly, "No…" could be heard along with a few incoherent lines of mumbling. Tears began to stain down her cheeks as she began to hyperventilate. As Albus reached his hand out to her a second time a scream answered him. "Don't touch me!" came from the small girl as she struggled to calm herself. She took a few steps backward away from the aged wizard. "They can't be gone… no…" she muttered over and over. Her breaths becoming shorter, and shallower.

Lukas saw the signs of his niece falling into a panic attack. Krystal had never had a panic attack before, however he'd seen others who have, he knew the signs. The shortness of breath, the trembling, the glazed look in her eyes of being disconnected from reality, they were all there. At least the outwardly noticeable ones. Thinking quickly he pulled the girl onto his lap, out of Albus' reach. He cradled her gently. "Deep breath's Kry." Albus looked to Lukas at a loss of what to do. Lukas however understood the situation. Albus had told Krystal something that caused her such pain that she couldn't be near him; she wouldn't allow his comfort until she calmed. All of her panic, her blame was directed at the aged mage, as he was the one who told her the news. Lukas had only been next to her, so she would trust him; he had caused her no pain.

Leaving Krystal in this situation was nothing more than bad for her health, Lukas knew this, and so stood with the girl in his arms. She needed some fresh air, and the chance to calm down. She wouldn't be able to do that with Albus in the room with her. "Kry…" he spoke in a soft gentle voice, "why don't you and I go step out for some fresh air alright?" His tone was full of warmth and comfort. "It'll help you out, love." he didn't even wait for a reply before he headed towards the stairway that led out of the headmaster's office. Without even a goodbye in Albus' direction he left with his niece in tow. A soft click could be heard as the door closed, signaling that they were gone.

Albus wasn't offended in the least that Lukas left without any sign of goodbye. To the dark haired man, his little girl came first, especially at a time like this. A panic attack just wasn't healthy for a five year old to have. Albus knew that Krystal would be safe with Lukas. Leaning back in his chair he heaved a sigh, an aged hand ran through silver hair as he lifted the hat from his head. "D'artagnan, feel free to come out my boy." He spoke quietly, knowing far better than to assume that his son wasn't listening at the door during such an important talk. His boy always had a sixth sense about such things. Albus wished he didn't.

Quietly the seven year old shuffled into the room. Tears were rimming his eyes. "Are… are Lily and James really gone?" he whispered. Dart had gotten to know the two parents like his own, like a second home. It was hard for even him to imagine them gone. Unlike Krystal, D'artagnan was used to hearing of death. He read it all over the papers of the Daily Prophet, and he knew full well of the war being waged outside of the safety of the castle's walls.

A solemn nod was all that Albus needed to give him as he gestured for the boy to come over to him. Dart immediately ran to his father's arms. He cuddled into them, as the two embraced. A question then passed his boys lips. It was so quiet that even Albus almost hadn't caught it. "Dad… Why do all of the good people have to die…?" then after a moment's pause a second question, "Why do our families have to be the one's broken?"

At first, Albus didn't know how to even begin to respond to his boy. He didn't want to lie or sugar coat things. He knew that Dart would just read between the lines as it was. "Dart… It's because the bad guys simply don't play fair."

"Then why do we?" Albus had to agree with the boy, but someone had to play fair didn't they? "What… what is wrong with this world? … Dad… I don't like this… Any of this…"

Stroking his son's back Albus replied simply "I wish I knew, son, I wish I knew…" The aged mage may have seen more of the world than most would like to admit, but even he wasn't a god. He couldn't fix things, he couldn't figure out how people worked.

The two were quiet for a long time, both lost to thought, tears dried and breaths grew even. It wasn't until D'artagnan spoke again that the silence was broken. "What if… what if it's us? What if it's humans? What if we're the problem Dad? … What then…? How do we fix what we are? How can we fix someone else if we're the one's who are broken?" More thoughts that Albus couldn't answer. The room stilled again. Albus simply continued to rub his son's back. His soft blue eyes were resting upon the mop of black hair that was his son. His thoughts were upon how cynical he was for such a young boy. D'artagnan was more perceptive than most his age. He saw the way things were in the world without blinders on. "Dad…" his son spoke breaking the silence once more. "… I want to be an Auror."

Blinking a few times at the sudden change of topic, Albus simply replied, "And why is that my boy?"

"I want to help."

"Help with what, son?" His tone remained steady, while he himself was confused.

"If I can do something positive and help people… then maybe I can prevent someone from hurting someone else. Maybe I can help fix what's wrong…. Maybe I can stop this kind of thing from happening… and at any rate… I don't want to be a part of the problem… I want to help… I don't want someone else to end up like Krystal! I don't want our people dying!" The boy gave pause as he rethought his last statement and shook his head "No… I don't _want _to be an auror… I _will _be an auror… I _will _do something to help." The determination that was in his son's eyes as blue met blue was unmistakable; it was like a cool fire was burning in the boy's hearth. It was a fire that would not be put out.

"That is a very admirable dream Dart…" He gave the boy a reassuring smile. "I know that you can do it." He would support his boy with any decision he made for his life. Hearing his son's dream reminded him just how naïve the boy still was. He was happy to hear that he still had some of that naivety left in him. It showed his innocence. It showed that he wasn't yet devoured by the cynic that lay within as well.

"I'm going to help people dad… Just like you…" the flame that was within D'artagnan's eyes never wavered. "But…. I don't like politics." To that statement Albus just smiled laughter lighting up within his eyes as he ruffled his son's hair. The boy still had much to learn.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The evening air was cool on Krystal's face as she and Lukas looked out over the castle grounds from the balcony of the Astronomy tower. Lukas' soft words and comfort had pulled Krystal out of her panic, leading into heavy sobs. It took nearly an hour before the girl calmed down to her present state. She wasn't talking, just sitting near the edge on Lukas' lap. His right arm was around her stomach securely, while he left held a cool wet cloth to her forehead to keep her calm and cool, after having gotten so worked up. Her eyes remained half closed as she just stared off to the distance. Her thoughts never lingered long on one thing or another, rather they just continued drifting, never fully touching ground. Her body lay lax in the strong arms of her uncle. The two continued to sit there, until long after the sun had set. The darkness that surrounded the castle made each individual star vibrant in the night sky. Nothing blocked them out here, a vague thought of weather or not Krystal could count them all crossed the girls mind before floating away once more as she took a deep breath, fully closing her eyes. She just continued to breathe deep, until she was fast asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dad… why doesn't Auntie Dorcas come to visit Harry and me anymore?" the question was a simple one. Krystal hadn't seen Dorcas in weeks, she never came to visit, or baby-sit Harry and herself. Did she not like the two of them anymore? For the past few weeks it was either Remus or Sirius who would come to watch over them. Even the occasional visit from Lukas. However there was no Dorcas. "Does she not like us anymore?"

A mess of black hair shook his head. "No Krystal… I know that Dorcas loved you and your brother very much… She just had to go away for a while…"

"What do you mean she had to go away?" large green eyes blinked in confusion. "Like on a trip? Did Dorcas go on vacation!" With a sigh James pulled his daughter on to his lap.

"No Hun… She didn't go on a vacation…" the smile on the girl's face began to fall. This was the first time she had ever been confronted by the reality of death. "Auntie Dorcas was… taken away by the bad guys that are after your brother…" This had the small child even more confused. Was Dorcas away? Or was she taken away? "Sometimes bad things like that happen when people are fighting… some people get taken away… and we can never get them back."

"That's silly Daddy! If someone took someone else away, all you have to do is take them back!" the small four year old didn't understand what her father was trying to tell her.

Strong hands held Krystal close to an equally strong chest. "Kry… Dorcas… was killed… she can't come back… Death isn't someone you can walk away from…"

The name of Death brought reality to Krystal. She had heard her father read the Tales of Beatle the Bard many times, especially the tale of the three brothers. She knew who death was. He was someone who took people away and never gave them back. "So…. Auntie…. Is never coming back….?" she asked shakily, afraid of what the answer was.

"No Krystal… she can't come back…" And then she cried. Krystal cried and cried for the loss of her friend, as well as her sudo-aunt. James did his best to calm the small girl. Rubbing her back and rocking her slowly. After some time she managed to settle into soft sniffles. That was when James spoke up again. "Krystal… Would you like to go say goodbye to Dorcas?" it was a weak gesture, but the worried father thought it would help his child. Krystal only gave a small nod. She understood what he meant; James meant to go speak to her grave. Just as they did every month when they visited her grandmother and grandfather on James' side of the family to say 'hi'. Krystal made sure to bring a flower crown when they went to see Dorcas. Just like she made whenever the little girl had gathered enough flowers from her mother's small garden. Dorcas had been the one to show her how to make the crowns, and so Krystal thought it was best to leave her with one when they went to say goodbye.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A warm feeling greeted Krystal when she awoke. She was being held by someone, there was something cool against her forehead, and as she looked up through bleary eyes, she could see all of the stars that were in the night sky. She almost called out 'daddy?' to the person behind her, only to stop when she thought of what Albus had told her. Her parents had gone away. Just as 'Auntie' Dorcas had. "Uncle Luke?" she asked instead, her voice quite horse from all of her crying.

"Yep... I'm here." he replied giving the small body on his arms a small squeeze of reassurance.

Smiling weakly at the gesture the small girl looked up at the sky. "I like it here… I can see all the stars…" her voice was quiet; Lukas barely managed to hear the small girl, but nodded none the less to her comment. He wasn't going to talk unless she wanted him to. This was her time to calm down. She'd talk when she was ready. Right now she just needed time, and space to sort things through. He'd just stay by her side to help her through it. Silence was broken again when Krystal finally spoke, breaking the two's concentration upon the stars. "Uncle Luke…. What happens now?" The small ginger looked up to Lukas ocean blue eyes. Tear stains lingered on the girls cheeks; she had started crying again quietly.

Lukas looked deep in thought for a moment before he answered, "Kry… Would you like it if I stuck around for a while? A few days or so?" It was only a suggestion, but until Albus and he found a place for the girl to stay, she would need familiar people at her side to get her through the pain, to support her through what happened.

Krystal nodded as she cuddled into the arms of her uncle. Gently curling into the warmth he provided in the cold night air. Lukas simply held her closer. He hadn't thought of the chill in the air. He actually didn't mind it. Yet seeing his little girl shiver made him remember the chill. Shifting slightly he performed a stronger warming charm on her clothing. The ones that had been put on her costume by her mother had long since worn off, leaving her feeling both cold inside and out.

The silence once again enveloped them. It wasn't until Luke noticed that Krystal had fallen back asleep on his lap that he moved. It was time to get the girl to bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

By the time that Luke had returned with Krystal, Albus himself had just put his son to bed. Silver hair just tilted towards his son's room when given a look of 'where should I put her?' from his friend. Cradling his niece as he walked to the room, he gently slipped her into bed beside Dart, who reluctantly complied with the girl trying to snuggle into his side. Krystal's ginger mop of hair nuzzled as far as it could into the shoulder of the reluctant boy next to her until the two settled, both breathing deeply in their slumber, only a few light snores escaping from the young boy's lips, which Luke brushed of as nothing more then his breathing patterns being interrupted by the girl who wormed her way into his arms. A small smile brushed Luke's lips as he watched them for but a moment.

Albus was waiting for him in the living room of his apartments, tea already warmed up on the table for him. Gratefully Luke took up his own and sipped it. Gazing into the fire he grew lost in thought. They had to find a place for the girl to stay. She couldn't stay with him, which was already obvious. Lukas was an unfit guardian as it was. He secretly hoped that Remus would take her in. With Sirius locked away until the upcoming trial, the werewolf was at the top of his list of those he thought could care for his niece at the present. Then the Longbottom's, followed by the Weasly's. He thought back to the shaking little girl he had been holding not more than a few minutes ago. He wondered what it would be that she would want, and a thought struck him, making the blue eyed man wonder why he had never thought of it before. "Albus… Why doesn't she stay here? "

A stunned look was the first thing Lukas received at the idea. Then a look of thought crossed Albus' face. Krystal would be able to feel safe, and reassured that she was around those who could support and protect her. The young Potter and his own son were close, weather or not Dart would agree with that sentiment. It could work… If only for a while. It was a large castle to worry about two children in. Dart was mature for his age, and could handle being in the castle, Krystal he wasn't so sure about. He didn't want to force them to be together all the time, but if she was left to her own devices, there could be trouble. Especially around the Slytherin's, he knew the girl was biased to Gryffindor thanks to her father. It was however better than some of their other options that was certain beyond anything else. As of their other options, Remus was the only one to know of Krystal's birth. An aged hand went to the bridge of his nose. It would be difficult but it would be doable. The girl could say with him.

Giving Lukas a nod, as well as a weary smile, the mage straightened himself on the settee. "I believe that would work out for the best of all involved…" he spoke taking a more diplomatic tone to his voice. One he usually saved for speaking with other professors, Ministry Officials, and students alike.

Lukas caught the tone his friend took. "Al… if you think it would be too much trouble we could find a different solution… you know that…" More than anyone, Lukas knew the amount of things Albus had on his plate daily. If his friend couldn't handle it, there was no reason that they couldn't do something else.

"It isn't that I'm worried about Luke…" shaking his head he continued. "I'm worried about how she will adjust. To all of this… You saw her earlier. It won't get any better. She's only five years old! She shouldn't have had her parents taken from her at such a young age! The same thing goes for Harry. Thank Merlin that the lad is to young to miss them just yet." He sighed. The war may have ended the night the Potter's died; however the aftermath was far from over. There were pieces to be picked up, all across wizarding England. Krystal wasn't the only one to loose family. Many did, and now that the celebrations were over, it was a time to grieve for the loss.

Understanding flashed in Luke's eyes. "Yeah… But I suppose it would be the same wherever she went. Better it be here where she knows people than elsewhere where she would be alone." To Albus' nod he continued. "And besides… I told her that I would stick around for a few days to help and keep her company." Hearing that Albus was immediately grateful to his friend. He leaned back against the back of the settee and sighed. That was one matter settled.

"I suppose tomorrow then I'll set to work on making room for her…" The aged mage began to ponder aloud. Luke gave a nod in agreement. If she was going to stay then they should begin getting things prepared. It wasn't as though the small girl could go running about without clean clothing for another day. It just wouldn't do. "Lukas… would you go to Godric's Hollow… maybe there is something left of her things." He knew that the Potter's had been living meagerly this past year, but he hoped that there was something left in the home of the girl's that was still intact. To another nod from the man Albus continued. "I'll speak with the faculty about it in the morning… and make an announcement to the students to look out for her… They already are used to Dart, so I don't think that it will be much of a problem…" he continued on going over plans to have the girl begin living at the school.

By the time he and Luke finished talking they decided that Albus would empty out his study to make room for the girl. Instead he would move all of his books out to his main office, as there was enough shelving space to handle the books as well as his many silver gadgets. Anything that didn't fit, or was too dangerous for a student's eyes, could be placed in his own quarters. The study was also right across the hall from D'artagnan's room, as well as close to his own. It would do just perfectly with a bit of touching up. He even considered requesting Minerva to help him with the preparations for the girl. Luke even supported this idea as Minerva would be able to bring a much needed feminine touch to the room.

Taking the couch for the night Lukas settled down with a book after the two wizards said their goodnights. Tomorrow would be a long day for the both of them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Early the next morn the two wizards set to work. Albus tackling speaking with the faculty, most of whom were perfectly fine with the situation. Lukas, meanwhile, worked on rummaging through the remains of the Potter home. There was almost nothing that was salvageable. Just a few scattered toys here and there, a few odd bits of clothing, a baby blanket, a scattered number of photo albums, and one small flute. It looked as though the small wooden flute had been enchanted at one point to play itself, but since the deaths of those who had enchanted it, the flute was rendered nothing more than a simple instrument.

The children slept late, almost on into the afternoon if it hadn't been for Albus coming to wake them up after breakfast. Albus had transfigured a pair of Dart's robes to fit Krystal, yet the girl refused to change out of her costume. After ten minutes of trying to coax and convince the girl he gave up and he simply performed a nice cleaning charm on what she wore to freshen them up. He was determined that she would take a nice long bath when she returned that night, and that Krystal agreed to.

The small group had a light brunch with tea before Dart set out to give Krystal a tour of the castle, at his father's suggestion. The small girl simply remained quiet, holding tight to the boy's hand. It was the very first time that Dart had ever seen Krystal so quiet. She was normally very loud and spontaneous. Yet, now here she was not making even as much as a peep. She hadn't even spoken to his father when he was trying to get her to change earlier; she had simply continued to shake her head, not giving him a real answer as to why she didn't wish to change. It worried him. It worried him enough to try and do something to make her smile. To make her laugh, to make her giggle. But books didn't excite the small girl as they did Dart. She wouldn't be impressed by the large library… Well she would be impressed by the books flying to their shelves as well as by the sheer size of the library but she wouldn't be excited to go looking through its collection.

As he brought her past the Great Hall there was nothing, the ever changing stairwells did nothing, the trophy cases were a bad idea as well, as all it managed to do was get her to tear up when she saw her father's quiddich trophy, the one that had his chaser and captain title written upon it. He tried taking her to the Gryffindor common room only to find that the password had changed recently, and he didn't know the new one. They went inside with the help of one of the older students, only to find that the small girl still didn't seem to be cheered up by this. They walked passed portrait after portrait, and it seemed as though nothing would cheer the girl up, until the black haired boy noticed how Krystal would immediately look outside the moment they passed a window. It struck him how she could rarely she went outdoors at Godric's Hollow. Her parents were in hiding, and her brother was a target. It explained why she was always so excited when he came over for a visit, as it meant she had company to play with. This also explained why she was always so happy to go out. A smile broke out across the pale boy's face as he gave the girl's hand a squeeze.

"Krystal… Would you like to go play outside?" he asked gently, the hallway they were in was empty, so it was fine for them to speak softly. Looking away from the window, green eyes met blue for just a moment before looking back outside. Krystal, to Dart's surprise shook her head. He sighed inwardly, wondering if anything could be done.

"Tower…" it was almost too quiet to hear. "The one with the telescopes…" was added a moment later to clarify which of the many castle towers she could have been referring too. "Can we… go there?"

Caught off guard by that sudden request all Dart could do was nod dumbly. If it could cheer her up, he would do it. He showed her up the many stairways, twists turns, a hidden passage way or two. They encountered a few students who were going back and forth between their classes, but none of them paid any mind to the small children. Krystal began dragging her hand along the wall as they finally reached the spiral stairway up to the tower. It was a slow walk, but she was enjoying walking with her hand exploring the touch and texture of each individual stone they passed.

Unlike the previous eve Krystal saw no stars above her. Rather she was able to enjoy the view of the castles grounds and surroundings. The lake was alive and active with the merepeople playing about with the giant squid and other sea creatures. Feint movement could also be seen from the Forbidden Forest. Students were meandering about the grounds enjoying their breaks from classes.

Green eyes only skimmed the movement below before returning up to the bright blue skyline. The day was warm, considering the time of year, the sun was beating down upon the faces of those outside and not a cloud was in the sky. Dart tried pointing out what was going down below, speaking of all the wondrous creatures he had been told were living in the grounds and lake by his father and the grounds keeper Hagrid. Krystal however paid no mind as she grew closer to the banister, seemingly infatuated by the sky. Moving ever closer to the edge she didn't notice until she felt a firm hand on her wrist just what it was she was doing. Krystal had moved from where she and Dart stood to standing atop the railing itself, all just so that she could be closer to the sky above her. One more step and she would have gone over the edge, if it hadn't been for Dart taking hold of her sleeve.

"Careful Kry!" he spoke in a frightened voice. He had been told many times by his mother how dangerous the tower was. Well it wasn't dangerous as long as you stayed away from the edge and were careful, but since when was Krystal ever careful? The girl was so very reckless, but never before had she endangered her life so blatantly. It was almost unreal.

The girl turned her head and smiled at the boy next to her. "Dart…I'm fine… don't worry about me." She looked back to the sky and smiled. "It's nice up here…" Her voice was still soft and timid as she spoke.

Dart could tell she wasn't being truthful, she wasn't 'fine.' Was this what denial was? She was saying she was fine but he could see as plain as day she was not… she was acting so strange compared to the girl he knew. "Just… don't let go of my hand… Kay? As long as your careful… I won't tell dad that your doing something so dangerous…" To this Krystal gave a small nod of compliance.

At the very least the girl kept her word and made no more movements, she just stood there staring at the sky. The sound of birds flying freely through the sky was all that could be noticeably heard and to them Krystal spoke, "Wouldn't it be nice… to be a bird…" Dart looked at her in confusion, only to nod in order to see how she continued her speech. "You could just fly away from everything if you wanted to…"

"What about brooms?" Dart suggested, "You could fly with one of them couldn't you?"

"But it's not the same… birds have wings, people don't…" Other than that she had no other way to convey what it was she meant. The freedom of a bird was different than the flight of a broom. "I want to fly on my own…. Not because a broom is holding me up…" With that said the talk of flight was over going on to other subjects which brought Krystal out of the shell she had withdrawn into. Dart brought up how much better mythology was in comparison to fairytales, but Krystal became firmly stubborn to the fact that fairytales won without a contest if only because most muggle fairytales had happy endings unlike the myths that Dart read. She wanted things to end happy, when everyone was okay, the monster was beaten up and they all lived happily ever after. Dart argued but it was to no avail under the little girl's logic and sheer stubbornness.

"Dart… If you were the a color what one would you be?" The topic had long since changed to just what ever little thoughts popped into the young children's heads. Looking confused at being asked what kind of color he would be he frowned. He wasn't sure how to answer so shrugged. "I think you'd be blue… not just any blue… but a dark blue like the night sky!" She giggled and smiled from the sky to him then back again. "it was so big and vast and pretty! Just like you." Dart had no idea how she came up with such an idea but didn't mind it overall… well minus the pretty comment he didn't mind. That part he wasn't very fond of.

Rather than saying he was upset at the thought of being called 'pretty' Dartagnan decided to throw the girl's question back at her. "Well what kind of blue are you?" it wasn't exactly the same question but he thought it was a good one. If he was a dark blue then what kind was she?

After a moment of deep thought Krystal shrugged as well. She had never thought of it either so wasn't sure. Her favorite color was purple as far as she was concerned but she wouldn't describe herself as a purple person. Maybe Dart was onto something by asking what kind of blue she would be…. Was she a blue person? If so what kind of blue…? "Well if you know so much then what kind am I?" She said in a haughty tone to challenge the other.

To that Dart just gave her a half smile. "You'd be a light blue. The kind you see lighting up the sky on a sunny day. The days that there aren't any clouds." a sheepish smile grew on Krystal's lips, the first that Dart had seen since the previous eve when she spoke with his father. "Yeah… Because you're usually always smiling and stuff. You look on the bright side of things… and even when you fall over… you always get back up again… Like the other night. When we ran into those people giving out apples for Halloween… Siri was getting all frustrated" after clearing his voice Dart attempted to imitate the wavy haired auror '''You don't give kids apples on Halloween they should get candy!' then you said that we just had to wait and see what we got at the next house. And we did get candy then!"

Quickly the little redheaded girl had a sheepish smile on her face from ear to ear. She didn't ever think of how she acted, but to hear that from Dart touched her heart. A light blush had crossed her cheeks as well. "Thank you…" she spoke quietly.

Dart had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as well. It was embarrassing to talk like this. He never talked that much. Yet… in trying to do something to make Krystal smile he found himself talking quite a bit. It was strange. What was even stranger though was that she was thanking him for it. He rarely spoke to her, usually she let him be and just dragged him into whatever she wanted to play, but allowed him to remain silent. Now… now he was talking. He almost didn't want to stop as long as it helped her get her mind on happier things. He simply nodded to the thanks with a small noise, 'ngh…'

They remained like that sitting in silence for quite sometime neither speaking, yet it was a comfortable quiet. The small red-head was the one to break the silence once more. "Let's play a game…" her voice was still soft but not unable to be heard in the silence of the tower. Dart simply listened giving a small nod that he would be inclined to play whatever the girl beside him wished. "Let's play…." Krystal's brow furrowed in thought as her eyes scanned the grounds below. "Let's play… Last one to the lake is a bloated flobberworm!" She giggled as she slipped back down from standing on the railing.

"But… you don't know the way…" Dart protested only to see the red head disappear down the stair case.

The echo of the girls response was all that could be heard from the stair way. "Well then I suppose that just makes it more exciting!"

A sigh filled the air as D'artagnan raced after the small girl who had already taken a head start. Without any guidance he'd get their before the red head, but he couldn't have her getting lost either. His mother would be quite cross with him if anything happened to the girl. She wouldn't get in trouble because she wouldn't know any better, but he did. He knew how confusing the castle could be, while Krystal had never once been inside of it's walls. He actually began to worry for her at that thought. Swallowing on he tried to follow the girl around the corridors before he lost her completely. He may have been older, but she was faster than he ever would be. With a sigh he resigned himself to asking one of the paintings to look out for her while he went towards the first floor.

Giggling filled the halls as the young girl sprinted through hall after hall, the changing stair ways that she had ignored previously now were enthralling; the moving portraits took her aback. Anything and everything now had her amazed. It was thanks to just having a moment to just clear her mind that let her cheer up as she had, to stop thinking about anything sad to place all of those dark and smothering thoughts in a bubble and let them drift away on the breeze. It was thanks to Dart that she was able to have that moment. A moment to just breath. A moment to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those of you confused by Dart and Krystal's conversation at the end and how random it is. Please note that was inspired from a notable song that means a great deal to me personally. The one pertaining to this conversation is _Pony [It's Okay]_ by Erin McCarley worked it's magic as I wrote this particular chapter. And if one catches on to the meanings behind this song one might be able to have some type of clue as to what may happen later in this story, as the song gives some great references, subtle but still there. The closest that any other song has come to reflecting this piece.

The only other thing that should be noted is that my friend Myles pointed out that because of the way I type Krystal's nickname of 'Kry' my readers may misinterpret how to pronounce it. And though I have the utmost faith in my reader's common sense, I feel as though clarification is in order. Kry is pronounced similarly to Crea or rather Kree [Kuh-ree]. There ya go.

Until the next chapter,

~Mira


End file.
